Five- Part One
by Jabi07
Summary: Ellie, Georgia, April, Kyra and Stella Five best friends with Five different lives who all manage to stick together!


**Five**

**Part One- Ellie**

Ellie was up early drawing on her sketchpad this Saturday morning, She was excited as tonight her and her Best Friends were going to throw an House party. Well it was not actually her that was throwing the Party it was at Kyra's house, and Kyra was legendary at throwing the wildest house Parties. Ellie was just about finishing her drawing when she heard shouting coming from the living room,

"What`s going on?!" Ellie asks leaning against her doorframe her arm folded, her Mum and dad stop short and look guiltily at Ellie. Her Dad walks over to her giving her a small smile,

"Sorry Ells did not mean to wake you, we were just having a loud discussion that's all!"

"I was already up. What was it about? like I can't already guess!" Ellie responds rolling her eyes, see the past few weeks since her Mums new job they have both been arguing a lot, way more than they normally do.

"Like your dad said we`re sorry, so what you doing up so early on a Saturday for?" Ellie sits herself at the kitchen table, taking a few grapes from the fruit bowl,

"Just too excited!"

"Ah this party!"

"Ells you sure that there will be adults there?" my dad queries his eyebrows furrowing in worry,

"Yes Dad! I`ve told you already!" I fib convincingly which for the first time works, normally Ellie blushes violently when she lies and fumbles getting the words out, but this time she was surprised with how composed she was. It was Lunch time when Georgia came over her house, Georgia was Ellie`s oldest friend and they were both now sat in Ellie`s room chatting away and giggling hysterically.

"So you and Russell seem serious have you..."

"No!" Ellie says throwing a cushion at Georgia smiling slightly,

"But you want to right?" Ellie shrugged her shoulders slightly feeling unsure in whether she should be discussing this with Georgia instead of her Boyfriend. Ellie and Russell have been together now for Five Months and they have been the best Five Months of Ellie`s life! they both love Drawing and sketching, that was how they met in an after school Art class. Russell was sat infront of her and she happened to catch a glimpse of what he was drawing, it was a drawing of a Girl and her eyes filled you with such emotions and drawn you into them, almost leaving you in a trance. Ellie leaned forward and tapped his back with her pencil,

"Uh who is she?" Ellie asks looking over at the drawing, Russell gives her a beaming smile and responds,

"I would like to know" Ellie looked at him blankly before Russell places the drawing down infront of her,

"It`s you. I`m Russell what`s your name?" It instantly sank into Ellie and she swooned happily at Russell.

"El! Earth To Ellie!" Georgia says waving her arms infront of Ellie`s face, making her snap out of her thoughts,

"Sorry was daydreaming...uh look at the time we better get over to Kyra's to help get set up for the party" Ellie says whilst scrambling of the bed and grabbing her school bag which had her clothes for tonight in it. Ellie was blowing up balloons, listening to the radio in Kyra's massive Kitchen. Kyra's parents were both Solicitors for a big law firm and were constantly working, infact none of us had actually met her parents yet. Kyra comes into the Kitchen looking stunning in Black leather hot pants, red studded boob tube and black stilettos.

"Wow you look Gorgeous!"

"Thanks Babe. How's it going?"

"Good, nearly finished"

"I meant with you and Russell, he is coming tonight right?"

"Yeah course he is! and yeah things are going great. What about you and Ricky?" Kyra pulled a face at the mention of Ricky, which made Ellie smirk at her Friend,

"What is that look for?!"

"It's just that I know that you like to act like you don`t feel anything for him...but you can`t fool me!"

"What I am just having fun! so just stop giving me another one of your lectures!"

"It`s not a lecture! just I know how you care...but you're scared of commitment!" Kyra froze on the spot, her breath catching heavily as though she was trying not to cry. Kyra was about to say something, which Ellie thought was going to be a opening heart to heart moment, when Georgia comes into the room making Kyra put on her fake happy act.

"Well I better get the booze ready ladies!" she says strutting confidently into the living room, Ellie smiled awkwardly at Georgia before making her way down the long corridor and up the stairs to Kyra's bedroom. She frowned at her reflection in the mirror, the outfit she had on looked odd on her compared to the model that was shown outside the shop she had bought it from. Ellie was meant to look Glamorous and Smart but she looked fat and stumpy, she sighs annoyed at not being more prepared and bringing a spare outfit just in case, and now cause of her stupidity Russell will see her like this. As she made her way downstairs she saw a few people chatting in the hallway, music banging loudly from the lounge. She smiled amused as in the middle of the lounge was Ricky and Kyra dancing their hands all over each other, honestly who was she trying to fool! Ellie thought as she headed over to the table where the bowl of punch was getting a glass for herself. Russell saw her as soon as he walked into the room he crossed the room and wrapped his arms around her waist, whispering into her ear,

"Guess who!" Ellie jolted with excitement as she turned to kiss her boyfriend on the lips,

"Russell!" Ellie wrapped her arms around him happy as she always was when she was with him, they both drank punch before heading into the kitchen for more quiet so that they could talk. Ellie was sat alone crying her eyes out in the bathroom, her and Russell had a argument, he was acting like a selfish jerk! Ellie gritted her teeth in annoyance everytime she thought of the way he was acting. Ellie wiped the last of her tears looking at her reflection in the mirror, then a panic rise`s up inside of her, what if he dumps me?! what if he never wants to see me again?! A lump raised in her throat making it hard to swallow, she was annoyed with him tonight but she still loved him! she didn`t want this to end, they were perfect for one another! she has to find him and make things okay before he ended things for good. Ellie races out the bathroom, tears still falling down her cheeks as she franticly searched the house for the boy she loved. Oh god he's gone! she thought feeling disheartened, needing fresh air she walked outside to Kyra`s back garden. That's when her heart raced with excitement as she saw in the distance Russell! but as she got a few steps closer she froze in horror, her whole body spinning and she could feel her heart breaking.


End file.
